1. Field of the Present Application
The present application relates to improved filtration of fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
Water filtration processes have been developed over the history of mankind to enhance clarity and to remove impurities from mediums, such as recreation and potable water. For example, water transported by aqueducts built by Roman engineers for the purposes of filling city fountains for drinking and bathing were passed through beds of sand to clarify the water.